Highlord Powers
0-Level Highlord Powers (Talents) Blinding Flash: 'Dazzle an opponent. 'Conceal Thoughts: 'You conceal your motives. 'Detect Psionics: 'You detect the presence of psionics. 'Distract: 'Target gets –4 bonus on Perception and Sense Motive checks. 'Ectoplasmic Trinket: 'Create a small, fragile, temporary object. 'Float: 'You buoy yourself in water or other liquid. 'Fortify, Lesser: Gain a +1 bonus on saving throws. Missive: 'Send a one-way telepathic message to subject. 'My Light: 'Your eyes emit 20-ft. cone of light. 'Sense Poison: 'Detect the presence of poison in a creature. 'Telekinetic Punch: 'Deal 1 force damage to target. 'Telepathic Lash: 'Humanoid creature of 4 HD or less loses next action. 'Unearthly Terror: Terrify an enemy with sustained images. Vim: 'Gain 1 temporary hit point. 1st-Level Highlord Powers 'Absorb Dorje: 'Make a dorje part of your body, manifest its power as if it were a power known. 'Absorb Weapon: 'Merge a weapon within your body, concealing it from view. 'Animus Overload: 'Consume a target’s animus points to deal damage to them. 'Astral Traveler: 'Enable yourself or another to join an ''astral caravan- enabled trip. 'Biofeedback: '''Gain DR 2/–. 'Bite of the Wolf, Karak’s: 'Gain bite attack for 1d8 damage. 'Bullet Time: 'Dodge incoming ranged attacks. 'Burst: 'Gain +10ft. to speed this round. 'Call Weaponry: 'Create temporary weapon. 'Call to Mind, Lanis’s: 'Gain additional Knowledge check with +4 competence bonus. 'Catfall: 'Instantly save yourself from a fall. 'Chameleon: 'Gain +10 enhancement bonus on Stealth checks. 'Circumstance Shield: 'Gain a +2 bonus to Initiative. Discharge for a bonus to a single Reflex save. 'Claws of the Beast: 'Your hands become deadly claws. 'Compression: 'You grow smaller. 'Corrosive Aura: 'Surround yourself with a mist of acid that deals nearby creatures. 'Dazzling Swordplay: 'Dazzle next creature struck. 'Deaden Attack: 'Your attacks with weapons deal non-lethal damage. 'Dissipating Touch: 'Touch deals 1d6 damage. 'Elfsight: 'Gain low-light vision, +2 bonus on Perception checks, and notice secret doors. 'Elongate Extremities: 'You lengthen your legs or your arms. 'Empty Mind: 'Gain +2 on Will saves until your next action. 'Energy Dagger: 'Form a dagger out of psionic energy charged with your active energy type. 'Energy Touch: 'You charge your touch with your active energy. 'Entangling Debris: Psychokinetically manipulate material to grasp and entangle creatures in an area. Entangling Ectoplasm: 'You entangle a foe in sticky goo. 'Expansion, Karak's: 'Become one size category larger. 'False Veil: You draw upon the proto-magics of akasha to weave an extremely minor veil on the target. Force Screen: 'Invisible disc provides +4 shield bonus to AC. 'Fortify: 'You gain a +2 resistance bonus on saves. 'Foxhole: Quickly ‘dig’ a trench or shelter. Grip of Iron: 'Your iron grip gives +4 bonus on grapple checks. 'Guidance of the Ancestors: 'Use the minds of spirits to make Knowledge checks untrained. 'Hammer: 'Melee touch attack deals 1d8/round. 'Inertial Armor: 'Tangible field of force provides you with +4 armor bonus to AC. 'Inevitable Strike, Roshan’s: Gain an insight bonus on your next attack. Know Direction and Location: 'You discover where you are and what direction you face. 'Mark of the Shroud: 'Mark a creature to know its condition and to extend its chance at being raised. 'Metaphysical Claw: 'Your natural weapon gains +1 bonus. 'Metaphysical Weapon: 'Weapon gains +1 bonus. 'Morbid Fascination: 'Peer into the ethereal plane to find creatures. 'Precognition, Defensive: 'Gain +1 insight bonus to AC and saving throws. 'Precognition, Offensive: 'Gain +1 insight bonus on your attack rolls. 'Precognition, Tactical: Gain +2 enhancement bonus to combat maneuvers. Precognition: 'Gain +2 insight bonus to one roll. 'Prescience, Offensive: 'Gain +2 insight bonus on your damage rolls. 'Prevenom Weapon: 'Your weapon is mildly venomous. 'Prevenom: 'Your claws gain a poison coating. 'Prophetic Song, Euterpe’s: 'Grant allies a +1 insight bonus on attack rolls while you concentrate. 'Seance: 'Contact a dead creature to ask questions. 'Sense Link: 'You sense what the subject senses (single sense). 'Shield Wall, Krakatal’s: 'Gain or improve proficiency with tower shields. 'Skate: 'Subject slides skillfully along the ground. 'Skills as One: You and another share training in a skill. Stomp: 'Subjects fall prone and take 1d4 nonlethal damage. 'Synesthete: 'You receive one kind of sense when another sense is stimulated. 'Thicken Skin: 'Gain +1 enhancement bonus to your AC for 10 min./level. 'Transfer Animus: 'Transfer your animus points to another. 'Vigor: 'Gain 5 temporary hit points. 'Ward the Mind: 'Gain immunity to possession and protection against attacks by incorporeal creatures. 2nd-Level Highlord Powers 'Ablative Armor: 'Your armor temporarily performs above specification. 'Animal Affinity, Lanis’s: 'Gain +4 enhancement to one ability. 'Arcanix Spellsieve: Increase the power of target’s casting or siphon some of the power of the spell cast. Blackest Shade: 'Create a shadow creature to serve you. 'Body Adjustment: 'Heal 1d12 damage. 'Body Equilibrium: 'You can walk on nonsolid surfaces. 'Body Purification: 'Restore 2 points of ability damage. 'Concealing Amorpha: 'Quasi-real membrane grants you concealment. 'Coordinate as One: Shared perceptions improve offense or defense. Dead Hand: 'One of your hands becomes ethereal. 'Deflect: 'Avoid a single ranged attack. 'Defy Gravity: 'You move up and down, forward and back, via mental support. 'Detect Hostile Intent: 'You can detect hostile creatures within 30 ft. of you. 'Dimension Swap: 'You and ally or two allies switch positions. 'Dissolving Touch: 'Your touch deals 4d6 acid damage. 'Dissolving Weapon: 'Your weapon deals 4d6 acid damage. 'Distracting Strikes: 'Next creature struck suffers penalty on attack rolls and cannot make attacks of opportunity. 'Ectoplasmic Charged Armor: 'Coat your form in charged ectoplasm that reacts to attacks. 'Ectoplasmic Obelisk: 'Create a short-lived obstacle that blocks movement and line-of-sight. 'Empathic Transfer: 'Transfer another’s wounds to yourself. 'Empowering Arcanix Aura: 'Gain bonus to saves against spells and gain benefits if you succeed on saves. 'Endorphin Surge: 'You incite a rush of endorphins, augmenting your physical form. 'Energy Adaptation, Specified: 'Gain resistance 10 to one energy type. 'Entangling Strike: 'Next creature struck is entangled; expend focus to deal damage if creature tries to concentrate. 'Epidermal Fissure: 'Engorge a creature’s muscles, granting them +4 to Strength and Intimidate checks, but causing them to take bleed damage. 'Ephemeral Bolt: Create phasing projectiles with a delayed-damage effect. Everyman: 'Gain +10 to Disguise checks to appear ordinary. 'False Future: Show the target incorrect glimpses into the future, moving them 5 feet. Feat Leech: 'Borrow another’s psionic or metapsionic feats. 'Freezing Sting: 'Next attack deals additional damage; expend focus to cause penalty on attacks the creature struck makes. 'Heightened Vision: 'See 60 ft. in total darkness. 'Hustle: 'Instantly gain a move action. 'Improvise: 'Ready an action without specifying a trigger event. 'Mental Mist: 'Cause affected creatures to believe they are surrounded by mist. 'Missive, Mass: 'You send a one-way telepathic message to an area. 'Painful Strike: 'Your natural weapons deal an extra 1d6 nonlethal damage. 'Prowess: 'Instantly gain another attack of opportunity. 'Proximity Strike: 'Next attack deals additional damage and allows you to teleport the struck creature back to you. 'Psionic Lion’s Charge: 'You can make full attack in same round you charge. 'Psionic Scent: 'Gain the scent ability. 'Psychic Bodyguard: Make an ally’s Will save for them. Psychic Interference: Disrupt foes’ effectiveness with sustained hallucinations. Read Thoughts: 'Detect surface thoughts of creatures in range. 'Repositioning Strike: 'Next attack swaps your position with the struck creature; expend focus to allow an ally to treat the struck creature as flanked. 'Resist Toxin: 'Your body becomes temporarily immune to poison. 'Share Pain: 'Willing subject takes some of your damage. 'Shocking Strike: 'Next attack deals electricity damage; expend focus to deal additional damage. 'Sidestep: 'Avoid a single melee attack. 'Sonic Blast: 'Next attack deals sonic damage; expend focus to trip target. 'Steal Animus: 'Steal the target’s animus points with a touch. 'Strength of My Enemy: 'Siphon away your enemy’s strength and grow stronger. 'Suspend Psionics: 'Temporarily pause the duration of beneficial powers manifested on you. 'Sustenance: 'Go without food and water for one day. 'Sympathetic Drain: 'Sacrifice hit points to cause a target to lose an equal amount of hit points. 'Telekinetic Bola: 'Animate several objects around you for defensive and offensive use. 'Thought Shield: 'Gain PR 13 against mind-affecting powers. 'Wall Walker: 'Grants ability to walk on walls and ceilings. 'Wardrobe Malfunction: 'Disassemble an enemies’ armor at a distance. 'Wintry Grasp: 'Immobilize struck creature. 3rd-Level Highlord Powers 'Battlesense: Mental heads-up display allows for improved teamwork. Biokinetic Endurance: 'Reduce damage to your physical ability scores. 'Captivity Bond: 'Target takes only nonlethal damage. 'Caustic Retribution: 'Transform a creature’s blood into caustic fluid, allowing them to damage enemies they bleed on. 'Charge Weapon: Infuse a weapon with energy damage. Claws of the Vampire: 'Heal half of your claw’s base damage. 'Cloned Twin: 'Create a copy of yourself and shunt your mind between your body and your clone’s. 'Cold of the Grave: 'Block pain, reducing ability damage and ignore morale effects. 'Concealing Amorpha, Greater: 'Quasi-real membrane grants you total concealment. 'Danger Sense: 'Gain +4 bonus against traps. 'Delayed Response: 'Cause the target to act last. 'Dimension Slide: 'Teleports you very short distance. 'Dispatch: 'Set up and deliver spectacular finishing strikes. 'Disruption: 'Block the target’s ability to cast spells, manifest powers, or use some other mental abilities. 'Duodimensional Claw: 'Increases your natural weapon’s threat range. 'Ectoplasmic Carpet: 'Create a temporary flying carpet that has various utility uses. 'Ectoplasmic Form: 'You gain benefits of being insubstantial and can fly slowly. 'Ectoplasmic Grapnel, Syonique’s: 'Use a ray of ectoplasm to perform a variety of functions. 'Empathic Transfer, Hostile: 'Your touch transfers your hurt to another. 'Escape Detection: 'You become difficult to detect with clairsentience powers. 'Evade Burst: 'You take no damage from a burst on a successful Reflex save. 'Exhalation of the Black Dragon: 'Your acid breath deals 3d6 damage to a close target. 'Expose Weakness: Cause a creature to become clumsy. Form Astral Armor: 'Create an astral suit like an aegis. 'Fracture Pattern: 'You rewrite a target’s pattern, making them vulnerable to a type of energy damage. 'Graft Armor: 'Your armor becomes an extension of your body. 'Graft Weapon: 'Your hand is replaced seamlessly by your weapon. 'Heartbinding: 'Form a protective bond with another creature. 'Hurl Enemy: 'Telekinetically hurl one enemy at another. 'Improved Response: 'Allow a creature to go sooner in combat. 'Mental Barrier: 'Gain +4 deflection bonus to AC until your next action. 'Moan of the Sorrowful Dead: 'Frighten all living creatures in the area. 'Occultation, Myra's: You distort the way others perceive and remember you, making it hard for creatures to recall knowledge of you and your kind. Physical Acceleration: 'You move faster, gain +1 on attack rolls, AC, and Reflex saves. 'Resting with the Fallen: 'Send your spirit into a corpse to learn its memories. 'Shade Venom: 'Imbue a poison so it can affect incorporeal creatures. 'Share Pain, Forced: 'Unwilling subject takes some of your damage. 'Sharpened Edge: 'Doubles normal weapon’s threat range. 'Solicit Psicrystal: 'Your psicrystal takes over your concentration power. 'Spiritual Resting Place: 'Travel to the ethereal plane and gain temporary solace. 'Strike as One: Mental bond improves allied combat coordination, allowing unusual flanking angles. Telekinetic Barrier: Create a barrier that blocks projectiles. Tormenting the Dead: 'Lash and torment incorporeal creatures. 'Ubiquitous Vision: 'You have all-around vision. 'Vampiric Blade: 'You heal half of your base weapon damage. 'Withstand as One: You and another share the use of the best saving throws between you. 4th-Level Highlord Powers Alienation: Subject loses ability to communicate with or understand others. Backlash: 'Attack a creature who has attacked you, but suffer a daze effect. 'Battle Transformation, Galen’s: You gain combat bonuses. Claw of Energy: 'Your claws deal additional energy damage. 'Correspond: 'Hold mental conversation with another creature at any distance. 'Crystalline Aura, Kyria’s: 'You create a swarm of crystals that can attack or defend for you. 'Empathic Feedback: 'When you are hit in melee, your attacker takes damage. 'Energy Adaptation: 'Your body converts energy to harmless light. 'Flexible Trajectory: Ranged attacks follow imaginary path to target. Fold Space: 'Teleports you short distance. 'Ghostslayer’s Blade: 'Give a weapon ghost touch and undead bane. 'Immovability: 'You are almost impossible to move and gain DR 15/–. 'Inertial Barrier: 'Gain DR 5/–. 'Intellect Fortress: 'Those inside fortress take only half damage from all powers and psi-like abilities until your next action. 'Psychic Drain: 'Touch attack drains 2 power points/level from foe. 'Psychic Reformation: 'Subject can choose skills, feats, and powers anew for previous levels. 'Psychokinetic Charge: 'Telekinetically launch an ally across the battlefield. 'Raise the Shroud: 'Separate the material and ethereal planes temporarily. 'Scales of Damnation: 'Drain energy from the spirit world to gain insight. 'Sense as One: You and another share extraordinary senses. Shift the Tide: 'Target rerolls a d20 roll or may be staggered. 'Shrapnel Burst: 'Deal 9d6 damage to all creatures near you. 'Slip the Bonds: 'You cannot be held or otherwise rendered immobile. 'Steadfast Perception: 'Gain immunity to illusory effects, +6 bonus on Perception checks. 'Tactile Telekinesis: 'Add +2 to attack and damage rolls, increase your effective Strength for carrying capacity, and gain the rock throwing ability. 'Thundering Step: 'Attack creature and deal additional damage and daze, then teleport away. 'Truevenom Weapon: 'Your weapon is horribly poisonous. 'Truevenom: 'Your natural weapons are covered in horrible poison. 'Vanishing Strike: 'Make a single melee attack and then become invisible and teleport away. 'Wall of Ectoplasm: 'You create a protective barrier. 'Weapon of Energy: 'Weapon deals additional energy damage. 'Zealous Fury, Zelladariath’s: Subsequent attacks are as accurate as previous ones. 5th-Level Highlord Powers Adapt Body: 'Your body automatically adapts to hostile environments. 'Barrage: Execute a flurry of swift attacks against nearby targets. Biting Cold: 'Deal extra cold damage and stagger target. 'Bonding Strike: 'Empathically bond two struck creatures together. 'Catapsi: 'Psychic static inhibits power manifestation. 'Incarnate: 'Make some powers permanent. 'Metaconcert: 'Mental concert of two or more increases the total power of the participants. 'Mind Trap: 'You store a power in your mind as a trap for those who affect you with mind-affecting effects. 'Oak Body: 'Your body becomes as hard as oak. 'Power Resistance: 'Grant PR equal to 12 + level. 'Prowess as One: You and another share the use of the highest base attack bonus between you. Psychofeedback: 'Boost Str, Dex, or Con at the expense of one or more other scores. 'Summoning Strike: 'Teleport a nearby creature to you and attack it. 'Tower of Iron Will: 'Grant PR 19 against mind-affecting powers to all creatures within 10 ft. until your next turn. 'Upheaval: Telekinetically hurl portions of the ground into the air, dealing damage and causing difficulty in moving. 6th-Level Highlord Powers Barred Mind, Personal: 'You are immune to scrying and mental effects. 'Bind Flesh to Soul: 'Link the target to the pain of nearby spirits. 'Body of Iron: 'Your body becomes living iron. 'Breath of the Black Dragon: 'Breathe acid for 11d6 damage. 'Brutalize Wounds: 'Your target takes more damage than normal from wounds. 'Co-opt Concentration: 'Take control of foe’s concentration power. 'Defer Fatality: 'You avoid death through suspended animation. 'Dispelling Buffer: 'Subject is buffered from one ''dispel psionics ''effect. 'Dispelling Buffer: 'You are buffered from one ''dispel psionics ''effect. 'Form of Doom, Zikopathik’s: 'You transform into a frightening tentacled beast. 'Reposition: Teleport multiple creatures short distances to different locations. 'Suspend Life: '''Put yourself into a state akin to suspended animation. 'Trigger Power: '''Sets trigger condition for another power.